wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Pax Mirus (Evindra NA)
About Us Pax Mirus is the Wildstar Online division of Pax Gaming, a cross-game guild that stretches across a dozen different MMO's. This allows the guild to draw upon a large amount of resources and encompasses a large community. Pax Mirus resides on Evindra. This is a jack-of-all-trades guild and focuses on PvE, PvP, and RP. Everything from raiding to planned RP events are in the cards. The guild uses TeamSpeak as its VOIP. :For additional information about the guild, please check our website. Lore Pax Mirus first formed as a nameless Squad during the Arboria war to hunt and flush out guerrilla forces of the Aurin lead by Rhovin Rufus of the Highborn, a military strategist and combat medic. The Dominion's Hunters, Ravagers, Hell-born, there were several names to be put to this destructive team and they were extremely effective and the best. The Arboria War ended in time and so it was the beginning of the end for the Squad. The Dominion army and politicians sent the Squad on numerous missions; kidnapping, rescue, flushing, infiltrating, the list goes on. While the Squad was always successful there was always... collateral damage and numerous complaints. Dominion powers that be found the Squad to be too expensive and cumbersome to send out. Their members were too chaotic and unpredictable. With a resigned sigh or perhaps a sigh of relief, Dominion retired the Squad from active service with the contingent the group would be called when in dire need. So ended the Squad. Rhovin would not let her band of misfits scatter to the winds, however, and kept the group together. They formed a company, a guild, naming themselves Pax Mirus (rumors abound the group's name was suppose to be Meerkats but the Chua administrator might have been deaf, no one knows for sure). The guild began taking on independent jobs from Dominion citizens. While their methods were perhaps considered unorthodox, they always got the job done and so more jobs fell into their laps (despite the cost). As the jobs grew, so did their numbers. More outcast, misfits, black sheep, no matter who or what they were, as long as they were useful and loyal, they were welcome. In time, the Dominion indeed needed the services of the former Squad once more but this time on a planet very far away... Nexus. The planet of the Eldan had been discovered but to the Dominion's great frustration, the Exiles were already trying to establish themselves. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Pax Mirus was called to travel to and settle on Nexus, to help liberate the planet from the Exiles and help make it more safe for Dominion citizens from various native monstrosities by any means necessary. Pax Mirus has now traveled to Nexus to do as the Dominion bid but are still an independent guild, free to take various jobs from Dominion settlers with a great amount creative (or destructive) freedom. :For additional information on the guild's RP lore, please check here. Officers * Rohe - Guild Leader * Doravion - Rector and Guild Mediator * Cocopaps - PvE Officer * Gnooble - Crafting Officer * Lyra - RP Officer * Sevni - PvP Officer Applying to Pax Mirus Applying to the guild not only gains you access to Pax Mirus, but to all games that Pax Gaming is involved in. Applying can be done on the Pax Gaming forums. :For additional information on how to apply to the guild, please check here. The Neighborhood Gallery Mirus_2.png Mirus_3.jpg External links Category:RP guilds